justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice League Beyond Vol. 4 Issue 012
Summary * By the time that the Justice League reach Kai-Ro's last known location, Sinestro is gone, having taken Kai-Ro and Kid Flash with him * The Star Sapphire who had brought the League back to Earth gives chase, leaving the League to discuss matters * Guy Gardner is retrieved from where he had fallen into the sea and takes the league into orbit above China, where they will wait while discussing how to enter, given the political situation * Mogo detects hundreds of Manhunter robots leaving one of Mars' moons on a trajectory for Earth * The League on the satellite and both Mogo and Danny the World will try to intercept them, but there are too many for them * A conference is called with the United Nations security council, at which all, including China, are convinced that Sinestro is too dangerous for a national response and the League are allowed in to try and apprehend him, while national armed forces will aid in the defence of earth from the Manhunters * By the time that the League reach him, Sinestro has freed his fellow Sinestro Corpsman and between them have taken out the five Star Sapphires who had tried to intercept them * The League quickly apprehend the other Corpsman but Sinestro himself escapes, aiming for Coast City in the US, and again taking Kai-Ro and Kid Flash with him * The other Sinestro Corpsman is handed to the custody of the Great Ten and the League give chase once more * They reach Coast City in time to hear Sinestro monologuing, demanding that the people of the city bow to him or leave: they reject both and start displaying green lights as symbols of the Green Lantern Corps * The League attack Sinestro, and the group of Manhunters that have got through the net around the Earth. They manage to free Kai-Ro and Kid Flash, but the energy attacks on Steel Shiva cause a radiation spike that triggers an automatic shutdown and tranquilliser injection to slow his metabolism, taking him out of the battle * However, by this point, Kai-Ro has antagonised Sinestro so much, despite his injuries, that his concentration is wavering, and the appearance of Most Excellent Superbat and the Super Young Team is enough to finally overcome his defences and take him down * Animal Woman rushes Kai-Ro to hospital, where he is found to have a punctured lung and shouldn't have been conscious, never mind in a state to do battle. However, despite their best efforts, they can do nothing for him, until Spring intervenes and uses her life-giving power to restore Kai-Ro to health * The emergency is over, the Green Lantern Corps will take custody of Sinestro, and the world has been shown to be able to pull together in times of crisis. However, the miracle of Kai-Ro's cure can't be kept secret, and soon America's talk shows are full of people asking why the Justice League is keeping this 'miraculous technology' to themselves... The Justice League will return